All Is Fair In Love And Pranks
by NinaT2000
Summary: A mischevious first year Hufflepuff from a pure-blood Slytherin family has never felt a connection to anyone,that is until she met Fred and George Weasly.With 2 tricksters and one girl who know what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

"Denise, you need get up. Aren't you going to school today?" screamed my mom.

Today was my first day at Hogwarts. Technically I should be leaving tomorrow but unlike my parents who live in England, I live in the USA so I have to take the plane to London a day early.

"And remember we don't care what house you are in, just have fun and get a good education." Said my Father.

"Your sister Mira will be waiting for you when you arrive in the British Airport. She will show you around Hogwarts. Hopefully you're in her house, she is a prefect. Wouldn't that be great?!" gushed my mother.

"Yeah great." I mumbled. Let me rewind a little bit. I am Denise and this is my first year at Hogwarts. My parents are pureblooded Slytherins. My sister too, and even though they said they don't care what house I am in, I know they would pretty much disown me. Personally I wanna be a Hufflepuff. But I don't dare tell them that. One time I almost let it slip and the said and I quote 'that house is filled with a bunch of filthy mudbloods'.

"Denise are you gonna get out of the car?" boomed my father. S*** I was daydreaming too long. We were already at the airport.

"Bye sweetie! Corina is in her aquarium" said my mother as I got in line for my first class plane ride.

"Okay thanks mom love ya!" I said as I boarded the plane. Her face twisted up. She hates it when I use American slang.

_Well too bad for her_, I thought as I sat down. _Good thing she isn't gonna see me for a year!_


	2. Chapter 2

"I wish Corina was with me." I said, still in my plane seat drinking milkshake. I remember the first time I saw her,

_Flashback:_

_ "Daddy can we keep her?" I asked_

_ "I don't want a damn dog!" yelled my father_

_ "Please!" Daddy she has no parents!" I screamed back._

_Corina snuck into the corner. It was raining hard. This seems to happen a lot when I am sad._

_ "Why can't you have a normal pet like a cat or a mouse or a frog? They let those into Hogwarts. Damn, Denise why can't you be more like your sister. She had a cat."_

_ "Fine!" I stormed out. I grabbed Corina and my dragon bank filled with galleons I saved up. Before my dad could stop me I took a pinch of Floo Powder and screamed "Diagon Alley!"_

_When I got there I took off running, tears in my eyes. I wasn't gonna let my dad take my dog._

_ "Oof!" that's when I ran Into something, or someone._

_ "Young lady, you might wanna watch where you're going." Said a familiar voice._

_ "Mr. Malfoy! Please help me I wanna keep my dog!" I filled him in on what was happening. You see, the Malfoys were family friends of ours. Before my parents moved to America, Narcissa and Lucuis were our parents best friends. In fact it goes back farther than this, but that is a different story,_

_ "Why don't we head to my mansion and you can play with Draco and let's see if we can solve this problem." He smiled. Back then I had wanted to be a Slytherin. And Draco had a little crush on me. Long story short, Mr. Malfoy made Corina able to turn into a frog. All I have to say is 'lamberous' and Corina can move between forms._

"Ms. Moonstone? Wake up!"

"Wha-?" a flight attendant was looking over me.

"The plane has landed. We are in England" said the flight attendant.

_Man, I have really gotta stop daydreaming,_ I thought.

"Denise!"I heard a voice calling

"Hello Mira." I greeted my sister. Geez has she always been this obnoxious?


	3. Chapter 3

"I missed you so much!" she gushed kissing the air on both sides of my cheeks. This would be her final year at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, I umm missed you too." And I guess I kind of did. I was all alone at home.

"So where are we going? I didn't expect to get here so early." I said

"Oh! Let's go to Hogsmeade. We can get some fire whiskey and-" I cleared my throat. Mira was young for her year, 16; she wasn't even supposed to look at the stuff.

"I mean butterbeer. We can apperate there." Said Mira

"No, No, NO! Last time we apperated I lost my eyebrows." I protested.

"Oh come on!" she said grabbing my hand, "3 Broomsticks here we come!" said my sister in her annoying voice. Then I felt a familiar dizziness overwhelm me and suddenly I was in 3 Broomsticks. I had to admit, Mira had gotten better at apparating. We had sat in a booth.

"Two butterbeers and a laughing scone for a side please." My sister ordered for me.

"So, what type of wand do you have?" my sister asked. I pulled my wand from my boot. The rest of my stuff (including Corina) was already in the luggage compartment on the train.

"Sycamore casing, phoenix feather core. 12 3/4 long."

"Nice, but-OMG blood traitor alert!" screamed my sister obnoxiously loud. Then it happened.


	4. Chapter 4

"Crap! The stink bomb in my boot went off! We gotta get outta here! I yelled over the confusion. Smoke was everywhere and a was a peaceful day turned out crappy.

"Fred! I told you to wait to set off the dung bombs!" I heard a British voice call.

"I didn't! It is coming from over there, It's that girl, with the coffee skin!" replied a voice that sounded similar to the first.

"Grab my arm Denise." Mira sighed. I took her arm and dizziness swooped over me. Soon we were at the Kings Cross Station.

"Let's just wait here before the British Intelligence comes looking for you. Okay!? I have got prefect duties to attend to now." With that I was all alone. The train left in 10 minutes.

"Why hello there Denise." Said a familiar voice.

"Hey Draco." I muttered. I wasn't really having the best day as you can tell.

"Moonstone, you seem upset." Draco commented

"No S*** Sherlock!" I retorted angrily.

"I have no clue who Sherlock is, but I do know what s*** is and that is a bad word Ms. Moonstone." Draco teased. I punched him in the arm.

"Draco, oh Draco!" I heard an annoying voice call.

"Oh gosh. Denise, this is Pansy Parkskin, Pansy, this is Denise Moonstone."

"Whaddup." I say.

"Oh an American I see." Sneered Pansy.

"And what is that supposed to mean." I said icily, putting venom in my words.

"Well, most American witches are mudbloods and I don't want my Draco hanging out with a mudblood." She said. Stupid girl.

"Let's get a couple things straight. M'kay," I started, "First off, I am a pureblood. I am part of the richest family in America and could most likely buy your house with my allowance. Secondly where I do not use the 'M' word, and I am not going to tolerate you saying it. And finally, b**** you need to shut your damn mouth before I hex it off. You mother f*****." I usually don't tell people that my family is rich, because I don't want people t o like me for the amount of money we have, but I don't care if this witch likes me. I looked at Pansy. She looked taken aback. Well good I set her straight.

"No need to fight over me ladies. There is enough of me to go around." Draco said when there was quiet. I slapped the smug look off of that idiot's face fluffed my VERY curly black hair and walked away, towards the Hogwarts Express.


	5. Chapter 5

Denise wait!" I heard Draco yell.

"F*** you Malfoy!" I screamed back once I was almost completely loaded in the train.

I sat in the middle of the train just thinking when a boy comes up to me.

"Excuse me, but I am missing my toad. Umm, could you help me look for it? It looks like well, a lumpy frog." asked the boy. He was a little on the chubby side and seemed kind of awkward and shy.

"Sure, my name is Denise, and I LOVE cupcakes!" I said so loud that the people in other compartments turned their head. This made him laugh.

"I am Neville, Neville Longbottom." Said the boy, who is called Neville.

"Shall we?" I asked Neville offering him my arm. We linked arms and we started to walk, asking people if they have seen a toad.

"I didn't want to be rude, but are you American?" Neville asked me as we walked down another isle.

"Yeah… hey we should split up if we are ever going to find your toad." I said. He looked back at me nervously.

"Umm…Okay." We started walking in different directions. I was about to give up when I heard a vaguely familiar voice. I walked further down.

"Quiet you git." I heard a harsh whisper. Then I fell flat on my face.

"Oof!" I looked down and saw a trip wire. Then an idea hit me.

''Ow! My leg I think it's broken!"I moaned.

"George, you idiot! You broke her leg!" I heard the voice say. Now was my chance. I got to work, tying their shoelaces together.

"Are you okay?" I heard another voice answer, similar to the first.

"Yeah, in fact much better now I think I will be-" I started.

"Fred! It's the girl from-"said one of the boys, who I believed to be twins.

"-3 Broomsticks!" finished the other twin.

"Yes, well it's been great catching up, but I have to go." I said running.

"Wait, don't-oof!" said one of twins.

"Pay-back is a bitch!" I yelled running out of the desolate isles. I ran back to the place I saw Neville, but he wasn't there.

"Blood-Traitor!" I heard a familiar voice yell out. There was a lot of snickering. I ran to the spot of commotion and saw none other than Draco, picking on Neville.

"We know all about you Neville, we even know about you stupid, little mom." Some of Draco's cronies laughed.

"Hey Draco!" he turned with a look of surprise on his face. I continued.

"Your ass must be jealous of the shit that's coming out of your mouth." I taunted. Draco blushed as his little cronies laughed.

"Moonstone, you better watch out who you are seen with, might make you some enemies." Draco called after me as I grabbed Neville's arm and went back to our seats. Then I noticed that Neville had something cupped in his hand.

"Is that your toad?" I asked Neville.

"Yeah! I finally found him." Neville said.

"That was really cool, what you did for me back there." Neville said shyly.

"No problem." I replied. Then I saw them. The two twins from 3 broomsticks. I got a good look at them. They had fiery red hair and freckles. They were exactly alike except one, Fred I think, had a longer head.

"That was some trick you played on us." Said the twin whose name is George.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Fred, and that is George." Said Fred gesturing to George.

"Well I am Denise, and this is Neville." I said. Fred stuck out his hand.

"Neville don't shake it he has a buzzer." I said. Fred and George laughed.

"Sharp as a tack," started Fred.

"And American I see. We could use you" finished George.

**A/N: Thank you to the few people who have commented. I am accepting Oc's. So just leave your wand, house, and a description of your character and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: this is just a filler chapter, because I NEED OC'S!**

**But no pressure!J**

"So what year are you guys in?" I asked making small talk.

"This is our-" George started

"2nd year!" Fred finished.

"Do you have any siblings?" I asked. The twins smiled.

"Why, yes! We have Ginny-" Fred started

"She isn't going to be here until another year." George finished for him. Fred continued.

"Ronald-"

"He is sitting next to Harry Potter." This got my attention.

HARRY POTTER, THE BOY WHO FRIGGIN LIVED!

"As in _the_ Harry Potter? No way!" I said

"Yup." Fred said. We got up and followed them. We got to a compartment, where there was a boy with the same red hair as the twins. I looked back and saw that Neville had stayed behind.

"Hello, Ronald." George said loudly. Fred got up and gave Ron a big, sloppy, kiss. The kid next to him held back laughter. He had green eyes and messy black hair, and get this…A LIGHTNING SCAR! I stuck out my hand (which had a buzzer in it) and Ron shook it.

"Bloody hell!" Ron screamed. People looked back at him, and his ears grew red.

"Hey you took-" George started,

"-Our buzzer!" Fred finished.

"Well I see you have corrupted another 1st year congrats now GO!" Ron said, still red. We walked back to our seat laughing.

Nothing interesting happened the rest of the train ride. When we unloaded the bus, Fred and George kissed my hand and walked away. I was standing next to Neville about to load the boat when I heard a familiar voice.

"Well, you are making quite a reputation for yourself."

**A/N: Cliffie! Anyways, I can't update until I get some OC's in. Submit 2, it will help.**

**-LOVE,**

**CRAZY HUFFLEPUFF **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who sent in OC's, because I really needed them. Thank you especially to HufflepuffLoveForever.x for believing in me from the start! Now that we are past the mushy stuff let's start this story. (p.s. I will still accept O.C's)**

I turned around, and saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want, Malfoy." I sneered. I had never called Draco by his last name. He looked at me.

"WHAT DO I WANT?! I WANT YOU TO STOP HANGING OUT WITH FILTHY MUDBLOODS AND BLOOD TRAITORS, THAT'S WHAT I WANT!" He was yelling, and got the attention of a few kids. Pug- faced Pansy stuck her filthy nose into things.

"Draco, don't waste your time trying to impress blood-traitors." She sneered. I looked at her, my face serious and asked,

"Have you ever seen a majestic bird?" she shook her head no, somewhat confused. I showed her my middle fingers.

"There's two for ya!" I said. Her mouth shot wide open. I heard collective 'ohhh''s.

"You might to close your mouth dear, you could catch some flies." I turned around. I know I hadn't said that, but who did. A new girl stood behind me. She had short, brown hair, and light brown eyes.

Pansy, realizing she couldn't win, grabbed Draco's hand and stormed off towards the boat.

"Hi, my name is Marie, what your name?" Marie asked me.

"My name is Denise, and this is Neville." I said. They shook hands. Unfortunately, Pug-faced Pansy was coming back. Fortunately, I saw someone stick there foot out, Pansy tripped, and fell flat on her face. Everyone began to laugh, and Pansy turned beet-red.

"You're going to pay for this, you-" Pansy got cut off by a tall, hairy man with a strange accent. Then again, I am American, so every accent sounds strange to me.

"E'ery fi'st yea' o'er 'ere!" the man yelled. I was kind of confused until I saw a lot of the first years walk over to him. He was gesturing to the rickety boat. He loaded the boat with a lot of the first years including Neville and Marie. The boat ran out of room, and the man (whose name was Hagrid) said he would make another trip for this girl and I.

"Wanna jump in with me?" the girl looked at m like I was crazy. I put a water proof spell on my clothing and jumped in. I started swimming and turned around to see the girl doing the same thing. I heard various 'Hey she is swimming in the lakes' and a couple 'What are you doings?'.When we got to the other side I saw a bunch of surprised faces. I wrung my hair out and saw the girl doing the same.

"Hi, my name is Meg, what's yours?" Meg asked me.

"Denise Moonstone. Thanks for swimming with me." I told her.

"No problem, we are probably going to get in SO much trouble for this." Meg replied smiling. Then the Hagrid man came over to us with a scowl on his face.

"Did I jinx it?" Meg asked. I didn't reply because Hagrid was yelling at us, and telling us how dangerous that was.

"Denise, did you have to embarrass me?" I look up to see Mira frowning at me.

"Sorry." I shrugged.

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it. I am so telling mom and dad." I noticed she was developing a British accent. Wait, why am I thinking about accents when my parents are going to kill me.

Mira started walking away towards the prefect carriages. I just noticed that they were being pulled by some weirdo horses. Meg seemed to notice them too, but Mira didn't. I shrugged it off and followed Meg inside a REALLY big hall. Then that's when the hat started singing.

** A/N: So how did you like it? Here are some things to think about. Why could Denise, and Meg see the Thestrals, but Mira didn't. Who tripped Pansy if it wasn't Marie or Denise? Also, more OC's to come! R&R!**

** LOVE,  
CRAZY HUFFLEPUFF!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Sorting Hat Song!**

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap

The Hall erupted in cheers as a man stepped onto the pedestal and silenced the room. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see my sister glaring daggers at the guy.

"Psst, Meg!" I whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Who is that man my sister is glaring at?"

She didn't get to respond however, because the man began to speak.

"Hello students of Hogwarts, I am Professor Dumbledore, and Blah, Blah, Blah…." You could tell I wasn't really paying attention. I was too focused on the room I was in. The way Mira described it didn't give it justice. It was beautiful! I looked up at the ceiling, and I saw a shooting star whizz by.

When I looked back down, a tall, oldish, lady had a clipboard and was calling people's names.

"Gryffien Anderson!" The lady called out.

A boy with dirty blonde hair, and bright blue eyes stepped out of line and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head, and after a couple of seconds, the hat yelled out:

"GRYFFINDORE!"

The red and gold table began to clap loudly, and Gryffien sat down with them.

"Eveline Dowsin!" In the same manner as Gryffien, a girl with dark brown hair, and gray eyes stepped out.

The hat was placed on her head, and it took a good five minutes until the hat cried out:

"RAVENCLAW!"

The girl elegantly sashayed over to the table draped with blue and bronze.

"Marie Evens!" I recognized the girl who told off Puggy (Pansy).

"GRYFFINDORE!"

"Draco Malfoy!" The room was dead silent. The hat had barely touched his head when the hat shouted:

"SLYTHERIN!" The silver and green table shouted, louder for him than anyone else.

"Suck ups, they're just cheering because of his daddy." Meg hissed.

"I stiffened, would they do the same thing to me just because of my family. Then I remembered: We don't even live in Europe! My father likes living amongst muggles because it makes him feel superior.

"Denise Moonstone!" Meg's tone changed as she wished me good luck.

I placed the hat on my head.

"_Hello,_" the hat said.

"Holy #&$ IT TALKS!" I yanked it off of my head and threw it on the ground. There were various snickers as I heard someone from the Slytherin table said that I must be a mudblood.

"Ms. Moonstone, it is supposed to talk, put it on your head." The old woman said.

Meg casted me a sympathetic glance as I sat down, and placed the hat on my head.

"_Well, that hurt. Hadn't had a reaction like that since, well, ever. Let's see, oh very noble blood indeed. Slytherin would be good for you. Oh, very loyal. Well than…"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat finally shouted.

I scrambled over to the table that was draped in black and yellow. They didn't cheer very loudly, but then again, they did the same for the other people sorted, so no harsh feelings.

"Megan Nelson." The old lady cried out.

Meg walked up to the stage and placed the hat on her head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" I was elated that she was in my house!

"WOAH!" I cheered, soon the whole table joined in. Meg smiled and sat down next to me.

"Harry Potter!" The lady called. You know what, I am tired of calling her "the lady" so I am going to call her Kitty.

The room got so quiet that you could hear a galleon drop. I looked over at Draco and saw him scowling at him.

Harry stepped out a put the hat on his messy black hair. He began to mutter something, and then the hat shouted:

"GYFFINDORE!" Everyone began cheering, even the people who weren't in said house.

The rest of the night was a blur, and before I knew it, the night was over, as our Prefects showed us to our respective houses. Our prefect led us out of the Great Hall, and over by the kitchen to a lovely stack of barrels. I hope you note my sarcasm.

"So… that's quite a lovely stack of barrels you have there." Meg said, voicing my thoughts.

"Okay, here's how you get into the house." Our prefect, who I later found out that his name was Athony Otterborn , began tapping on barrels.

_SPLOOSH! _ A barrel opened up, dousing poor Tony with a foul smelling liquid.

"Here, let me try dear." Our female prefect named Leanne said.

She tapped the second barrel and began to tap. Two beats, one long, and one short. Then a pause, then three short taps.

The barrels moved a bit revealing a passage way, large enough for a person to crawl through.

We all piled in and crawled out into a room that looked like a basement. There was sunlight, even though I was quite sure it was night time.

If I were to sum up the common room in one word, it would be 'planty'. Plants were everywhere. A giant yellow sunflower was dancing in the corner of the room. Pictures of famous Hufflepuffs we above the fireplace conversing.

"Okay you see those doors over there," Leanne pointed at two rounded doors "Left is boys, and right is girls, There are plaques magically engraved, so find your name. Also, if you get cold, there are copper blankets that will warm your feet. Also, DO NOT TOUCH THE CAGED BADGERS!" she added emphasis on the last part. Have a good night, because tomorrow is a big day. Some of the older Hufflepuffs walked in and ignoring Leanne's speech and went straight to bed. We followed their lead, and I was pleased to find that Meg's bed was next to mine in the same room. Two other beds were on the other side of the room with two names I was too lazy to beds were simple yet elegant. They were twin sized and were draped in black and yellow curtains. Plants decorated the room and I could hear the soft sound of one humming.

"Well would ya look at that." She said. I thought she was talking about our beds, but in the corner of the room, a honey badger in a cage sat, with a black and yellow bow.

"That's great, but I am really tired, so good night!" I said not bothering to change robes; I slept as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**A/N: OMG! I am really sorry about not updating, here is an extra long update for you. and about the updating situation, I will update when I get five reviews per chapter. Anyways, love ya my Porcupines!**

**LOVE,**

**A CRAZY HAFFLEPUFF**


End file.
